let that be enough
by aliceloveswonderland
Summary: He's had enough of being in the background, of being alone. He needs to be noticed, and if no one will notice him, he'll just have to get someone to notice him.
1. prologue

_I wish I had what I need_

_ To be on my own _

_'Cause I feel so defeated _

_And I'm feeling alone _

He was sick of having this feeling inside; it ate him up and then tore him up. They were the perfect couple, with their semi-coordinating outfits and matching wide smiles. It was the last dance before the winter break and he was yet to find anyone that made him light up the way she made him light up inside.

_And it all seems so helpless_

_ And I have no plans _

_I'm a plane in the sunset _

_With nowhere to land _

He was stuck at home while her perfect boyfriend was jetting off to the Caribbean or the Alps or somewhere expensive while he sat at home, eating leftover pizza and pretending it didn't bother him that his parents weren't home. Life had always been this way for him--he never ended up with the girl, or the award, or the attention of his parents. He remained floating desolately, alone, an empty feeling inside of him.

_Let me know that you hear me_

_ Let me know your touch _

_Let me know that you love me_

_ Let that be enough _

He wished she would just notice him for once. He wished, that, only one time, she would stop and stare and see him the way he saw her. He knew it would never happen, but one could dream.

_It's my birthday tomorrow_

_ No one here could know _

_I was born this Thursday _

_14 years ago  
_

He wished his parents understood him more. While his friends threw wild bashes and crazy parties for their birthdays, the only thing he had planned was a last-minute soccer practice or a late-night snack of, yet again, leftover pizza. 

_And I feel stuck _

_Watching history repeating _

_Yeah, who am I? _

_Just a kid who knows he's needy _

He was tired of this, tired of watching the same thing occur over and over. He was the sorta friendless kid, the eternally girlfirendless, the kid his parents didn't want.

It was time for a change--

Griffin Hastings would get Massie Block to fall in love with him.

And fast.

* * *

So the song is Let That Be Enough by Switchfoot, and I kinda changed the "22" to "14", but it fits better now.

The story will be mainly Griffin/Massie, but I'm open to any kind of side pairings whatsoever, and any plot ideas. Especially if you have a good plan for Griffin to make Massie fall in love with him with.

Reviews make me jump up and down with ecstasy, so pleasepleaseplease...

Please?


	2. one

_one._

Massie Block was beyond pissed at the dance committee for making the winter formal dance fall on a Thursday. That meant that the day after, Friday, would be spent at school, waiting for the final bell to ring so that it would officially be "winter break." She should have been with her boyfriend, Derrick, cuddled up by the fire, spending their last moments together before he jetted off to Aspen with Josh.

But instead, she was stuck at school, enjoying the "wonders of knowledge."

Out of all of the classes to be stuck in, she was stuck in history with Mr. Billharts, an evil teacher who lived only to torture and to torture alone. The joy.

"Ech-hem." Their slime bag of a teacher cleared his throat, tapping Kemp Hurley on the head to make him stop talking to Alicia Rivera, who was sitting in the seat next to him. "While your other teachers may have let you off easy this winter break, I will not." he paused, picking up a large pile of packets. "In this packet, you will find everything you need to know about this, dare I say, extremely time-consuming project." It was clear to everyone that this project was nothing more than a form of torture for their teacher. "You will each pick a name from the hat, the name of your new partner for the project, as I call you up to the front. You can then spend the remainder of the period discussing the project with your partner." He smiled a crooked smile of victory, and then proceeded to search the room for his first unwilling victim.

Griffin Hastings snorted inwardly. While his classmates complained about the last-minute project assignment, he could _almostalmostalmost_ feel a smile forming on his lips. The almost-smile, however, was lost when he heard Billharts (no, he didn't deserve a Mr. in front of it) call his name.

"Yeah?" Griffin felt his classmates laughing at him.

"Draw. You will be the first to draw for a partner." Billharts gestured to the bucket with paper shreds in it, looking at him expectantly.

Griffin shuffled to the front of the room, his threadbare converse squeaking unexpectedly. He grabbed a paper out of the bucket, staring at it for a moment or two, then stared at the curious faces of his classmates.

"Well?" Mr. Billharts questioned. "Who is it?"

Griffin knew that if he wanted anything to change, it would have to start now. "Massie Block."

10 minutes later, Kemp Hurley was still trying to convince Mr. Billharts that he had indeed drawn the name Massie Block. However, since Griffin was, after all, the better student, he wouldn't lie, at least according to the teacher. Billharts also claimed that the paper evidence didn't matter anymore, because Griffin had already "ripped his up."

And now, the girl of his dreams sat at the desk across from him, daydreaming into oblivion.

"So…" Griffin didn't know what to say. "Got any good plans for the holidays?"

"Nah. Derrick is flying away to Aspen until New Year's, I'm stuck here, it'll be great." There was an abundance of sarcasm in the last phrase.

"When do you want to work on the project?" Griffin asked. He didn't want to sound like an overachiever, but still, he needed to know.

"You could come over anytime during the holidays. Actually, please come over all the time. My parents are insistent upon spending the entire holidays with the Lyons, and we all know Plovert is attached to Claire at the hip, so me as the third wheel the entire winter break is not appealing."

Griffin smiled. Everything was going great.

At the end of the period, when Griffin walked out of the classroom, he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

_Your partner is … Derrick Harrington. _

_

* * *

_This was a pretty bad chapter and way less philosophical and angsty as normal, but whatever.

Plus it was kind of rush.

Sydney, I put in a hint of Clovert just for you, so there!

Anyone have suggestions for Griffin? How should he get Massie to fall in love with him?

REVIEW?

Review?

review?

please??


End file.
